The invention relates to a new, original and practical cleaning and holding Drywall device that is attached to a Drywall Craftsman belt. Drywall Craftsman provide the skills needed to apply the compound cement and drywall tape over sheetrock seams, screw holes and corners. They prepare sheetrock walls to a finished state for painting, wallpapering, paneling, etc. Common problems Drywall Craftsman have during the procedure of drywalling is having all accessories on their person that are needed which include: various size drywall taping knives, water to keep the taping knives clean and moist for proper tool performance, a screwdriver that is needed for setting screws left above the surface, drywall tape used over sheetrock seams and corners, a sheetrock knife used for cutting excess sheetrock. Previously, a Drywall Craftsman would lose costly time locating the many accessories needed to perform the drywall task, such as, walking to and from a bucket of water to clean and moisten trowels, locating the many different sized drywall taping knives needed during the procedure and locating a screwdriver, drywall tape and sheetrock knives.
The instant invention provides the Drywall Craftsman with a device that is attached to his/her belt which enables the craftsman to carry on his/her person a tub with a snap-down lid to clean drywall taping knives through a rubber squeegee, and have attachments to hold all the accessories needed to perform the drywall task.